


Trans Caustic Drabbles!

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mild Blood, Platonic Relationships, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: A small collection of Drabbles of Trans Caustic interacting with other Trans Headcanon-ed legends!
Kudos: 5





	Trans Caustic Drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> Octane First!

Caustic took a long sip from the white mug, the taste of black coffee was bitter and sharp on his tongue.

He was sitting on the drop ship, at his desk, doing morning research in between the occasional cup of coffee and morning coughing fit.

The older scientist was wearing a tank top that clung tightly to his thick body, with a stained lab coat thrown over it, his bearded face was covered by a large plastic mask hooked to an oxygen tank by a flimsy tube, giving him a fresh stream of air as he worked.

The formulas and long scale chemical equations worked well alongside one another, all detailing ways to improve and further his toxins.

The place was hectic and loud with insects most of the time, and yet, it held a certain degree of calmness in the morning that almost allowed him to operate under peak conditions.

The electric clock on his mantle struck seven with a silent click, the large light of its green lit face reflected on his visor. 

“Hmph. Distractions from my work summon themselves deliberately on all hours it seems.” He comments in a gruff mutter, his voice muffled by the mask on his face as he turned on the stool, reaching for a nearby drawer in a metal cabinet, he pulled out a small vial within, alongside a clean syringe held in a tiny plastic wrap, 

He pulled his tan shorts up, further baring his pale, hairy legs, large and chubby, covered only partially by the white socks on his ankles. 

  
Caustic cleaned a spot on his upper thigh with nearby antiseptic, rubbing it clean, opening the syringe’s container and freeing it within, he probed the thin needle with a careful finger. He injected its tip into the vial, pulling out a carefully measured amount of the within substance, giving it a soft squirt to remove any air bubbles within.

“I will admittedly never find this process more than a chore of a task. Although the effects of it are conffessibly important.” He mumbles in a formal tone to himself as he finished preparations. 

Just as he was about to break skin though, he suddenly found himself overcome with a loud coughing fit, his fingers tensed around the syringe carefully, delicate not to break it or lose it, he covered his face with an arm, the wetness quickly apparent as the inside of his breathing mask was covered in fresh blood.

“Death serves as inspiration, but it can equally prove to be an *annoyance.*” He grunts angrily, trying to line up the needle to his thigh again, but struggling to hold it stable, struggling to push it into the spot it needed to go into. 

He growled in frustration, fighting back another coughing fit, he stomped his foot against the ground, listening intently to the verboding, intense noise it made as he did so. 

The scientist took a moment to breath, he took a second to try and catch his breath, just as he thought this was a process that was going to prove simple, suddenly-

“Early to be dying over here before we land dontcha think, Amigo?” The voice questions in a joking tone, a voice that Caustic quickly recognized and wished to throw through the ship window for the interruption.

“I suggest you leave with haste, Mr. Silva.” He speaks even before properly seeing him, the daredevil standing in front of his corner in boxer shorts, he was wearing his own merch, a sleeveless crop top splattered with obnoxious branding, his green hair frazzled and messy, his piercing covered face in a casual grin as he guzzled down a can of energy drink at seven in the morning.

Octane finished the can, throwing it carelessly on the ground, as he pulled another one from his waistband, and downed half of it in a single gulp. 

“I do a lot of things fast but leaving has never been one of them.” He states proudly, laughing at his own comment in a tone that made Caustic’s blood boil, he stared daggers at him from behind his visor. “Need a hand, Viejo? I got one free one.” He comments as he tilts his can, giving it a few more long slurps.

Caustic held the syringe close to his body, keeping the needle far from his body as he unslips the mask from his face, placing it against the desk. 

“I hold little faith in your medical prowess and find your ability to aid here very unlikely.” He comments harshly, giving the other man little regard, but it was just his usual demeanor so it did little to deter Octane.

“Viejooooo, I’m not Che but I thought you’d at least know that I’m handy with needles.” Octane states bluntly in a jokey, offended tone, stretching one of his legs out, listening to the robotic circuity wiring with every joint movement. “She showed me how to do my own T injections anyways, give the Octrain some faith here!” He states with a voice that could have been encouragement but was equally humorous in nature, a combination that Caustic found neither particularly true. 

“Hmph. Fair enough.. Take this task seriously, Mr. Silva, or you’ll find yourself needing to reattach your legs manually.” Caustic gives up, holding the syringe up in an open palm, letting Octane quickly swipe it away without an ounce of hesitation. 

“Ohhh, fresh Caustic threat! I’ll take that as my pago, Amigo.” Octane barely stands still for a moment when he talks, crouching down at Caustic’s side, pushing his shorts up, keeping the needle at a directly downward angle, probing the skin softly. 

“So, how many years you on?” Octane asks casually, it was a vague question but one that Caustic was easily able to process through. 

“Exactly thirty one years. Though, I had primarily switched to injections a decade ago.” Caustic spoke, he couldn’t reveal much and he knew it, or else risk his identity, but he gave the other man little faith in truly caring much on the semantics. 

Octane pushes the needle down, a very light wince escaping from Caustic’s lips, he gritted his teeth together, the daredevil’s gaze quickly swapped between Caustic and the site of the syringe sporadically.

“Cool, cool. Been rollin’ and rollin’ for a few years, in more ways than one, stealin’ new shots in between getting fresh stims.” He rambles, talking and talking as he pushes down on the plunger, injecting the substance within into Caustic’s thigh. “Dad in Pharmaceuticals finally pays off! Got killer abs out of it.” He laughs, energy drink dripping from the corner of his lip, he yanked the needle out quickly, giving Caustic little time to react, he exhaled sharply, trying not to cough up more bile from within.

“There!” Octane keeps his hand open, letting Caustic take the needle to quickly deposit into a nearby medical waste bin used primarily for his work, turning back to find Octane still standing there, bouncing on his legs, he threw the empty can over Caustic’s head, landing about five feet away from the bin with a loud plop. 

“Really need to clean up in here, Amigo. Empty cans all over the place.” Octane kicks one of his own empty cans, it lands below Caustic, who is figuring out if he should confiscate the daredevil’s legs or not. 

“. . .I appreciate your aid, Mr. Silva.” Caustic states plainly, standing up from the stool, picking the can up and crushing it between his fingers with tiny effort. “But I will use you in my next experiment if you don’t vacate my space.” His comment is met with a wide, wide grin on Octane’s face, he bounces forward and gives the scientist a firm punch on the chest.

“Love you too, Amigo!” He states simply before vanishing down the hall like a blur. “But you’re too slow!” His laughing could be heard as he ran, leaving Caustic standing there with the can in hand. 

Caustic sat back down in his chair after cleaning up the empty cans, he pulled his research work back up, preparing to continue on, though now his silence was gone, as he could now hear Octane down the hall, playing a video game on max volume.

He sighed, a raspy chuckle to his lips as he began writing. 


End file.
